dragonball: TSC
by Cokusan
Summary: a new series: episode based...


Dragonball: the story continues

Disclaimer: I do not own DB or DBZ!

Episode 1: the arrival of Tharnee!

Timeline: 8 years after the dissapearance of Goku...

Tharnee was born on Truu, a small planet on the other side of universe.

This planet was once destroyed by the grandfather of King Cold: King ice.

Tharnee was the only one that escaped from his planet and he has become one of the most powerful beings in the universe, he is traveling the universe to find a challenge.

His lust for a good fight has now brought him to earth...

Tharnee landed on earth, he had a muscled, wide and tall body and his skin was aqua blue, he had a mohawk of red hair on his head and his eyes were big and he had orange pupils.

His nose was sharp and he had no eyebrows or other facial hair. He smiled and showed his long, sharp teeth. Goten stopped training because he suddenly felt a extreme hostile power

level. He used instant transmission and dissapeard, to show up at capsule corp.

Trunks saw Goten and he waved, Goten shook his head and ran up to his friend.

'Trunks, did you feel this powerlevel to?' asked Goten. 'What powerlevel?' replied Trunks and Goten explained what he felt. 'Let's go then!' shouted Trunks and the two warriors flew

towards the source of the powerlevel, Vegeta saw the two warriors fly over his new house and he followed them, he knew that there was a high powerlevel on earth, and he thought that it

might have been Kakarot, because he had always felt hostility in front of him. 'Heey, Vegeta, did you came to help us?' asked Goten. 'Yes, I think so.' replied Vegeta.

The three warriors arrived at the source of the powerlevel and they saw Tharnee, Tharnee smiled and powered himself up, causing the ground to shake violently.

'Identify yourself, guardians of earth.' said Tharnee and Vegeta replied: 'I am Vegeta, and this my son Trunks.' while pointing to Trunks. 'And I am Goten!' stated Goten.

Tharnee nodded and he stormed towards Goten, Goten kicked Tharnee away with great power and he made him fly trough the air. Tharnee looked satisfied and charged Goten again.

Goten made a chained strike and Tharnee was hit on his cheek, Tharnee countered the attack with a quick kick and Goten made a backflip from the impact, blood rushed out of his mouth

and Goten said: 'Impressive!' Tharnee smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he smiled and Goten smiled to, he jetted into super sayain and used instant transmission.

He ended up behind Tharnee and made a quick jab, but his attack was reflected and Tharnee turned around quickly, to strike Goten in the face with power.

Goten shouted and blood came out of his mouth, Tharnee tired to strike again but Goten dodged and grabbed Tharnee's arm, he vowed it behind Tharnee's back and Tharnee

shouted out of pain, and Goten trew him into the air, he fired a ki-blast and the blast hit Goten head on, there was a large explosion and Goten fell onto the ground, with his shirt ripped

apart. 'Come on, I know that you are holding back, Goten.' said Tharnee. 'If you insist!' replied Goten and he powered himself up to the maximum, a aura formed around him and

his muscles grew, lightning got formed around him and he smiled. 'This... is interesting.' stated Tharnee. Goten made a shoulder slam and Tharnee flew trough the air, leaving a

trail of blood spatter. He followed his shoulder slam up with a crushing kick, that made a few teeth fly out of his mouth and he flew into a mountain with great speed.

There was a large explosion and Tharnee was stuck in the mountain, with his eyes closed and blood rushing out of his mouth. Goten powered down to normal because he thought that he

had defeated Tharnee, but he was wrong, Tharnee opened up his eyes and made a power outburst that freed him from the rocks and he fired a energy beam that hit Goten and knocked

him out. 'Hehehehehe, fool!' said Tharnee and he got in a fighting stance. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and Buu arrived at the scene with a instant transmission. 'The more souls, the

more fun!' said Tharnee and he charges Vegeta, who stops him by creating a power field, Tharnee bounces back and Vegeta jets into super sayain two. 'Bring it on!' said Vegeta.

He fired a ki-blast that was dodged by Tharnee with a quick slide, the blast flew on to destroy a mountain, Tharnee flew towards Vegeta and punched him hard, making Vegeta fly trough

the air with great speed, he made a hand stand and flipped over to land back on his feet, he fired a thrusting blast but Tharnee smashed it into the air with force.

The blast exploded in the air and it left a cloud of smoke. Vegeta charged Tharnee with a flying kick but Tharnee catched it and swung him around, Vegeta screamed in pain and

Tharnee let go of his leg, sending him into a rock. Vegeta charged Tharnee again but he was suddenly bashed on his chin, and Vegeta screamed out of pain. Goten woke up and saw

Vegeta struggling for his life so he made a plan. 'Trunks, let's save your dad!' shouted Goten and Trunks nodded. 'Fusion-ha!' sounded from both the man and they once again transformed

into Gotenks. They powered up to level three and they used instant transmission to block a punch from Tharnee that was supposed to hit Vegeta. Vegeta was exhausted and dropped on

his knees, he turned back normal and was knocked out. 'Ready for a real challenge?' asked Gotenks and Tharnee nodded smiling. Gotenks charged Tharnee with all his power and

blood flew out Tharnee's mouth. Tharnee punched Gotenks away and Gotenks shouted, Tharnee made a backwards kick that pierced Gotenks' shoulder. Gotenks screamed and

Tharnee smashed him into Vegeta's body killing them both. Krillin and the rest of the Z-fighters looked shocked and Buu was their only change.

Buu as we all know is strong but will he be powerfull enough to defeat Tharnee?

Find out in episode 2 of Dragonball: the story continues!


End file.
